


gold dust woman

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, One Shot, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy hadn't struck him as the type to pull away.He supposed that was why he was confused. She'd surprised him.He hadn't expected to get attached.





	gold dust woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Gold Dust Woman by Fleetwood Mac (1976) || for DaughterOfOphelia

She must have left recently. Her side of the bed was still warm to the touch.  Loki swallowed the lump in his throat.

He wasn’t going to mourn her absence. She didn’t want to be here, that was absolutely fine with him. He’d known getting involved with a Midgardian woman was a gamble. They’d either latch on or pull away.

Darcy hadn’t struck him as the type to pull away.

He supposed that was why he was confused. He hadn’t expected this. She’d surprised him.

Of course that was all this could possibly be. And she was likely trying to spare both of them the heartache of having to end something once they’d grown attached.

He really should thank her.  Or he would, if she was still here.

There was a pang of something in his chest that he didn’t want to analyze at that moment. All that would do was extend the pain that she was trying to spare him.

Loki pressed his lips together and reached for the pillow she’d been using. He pulled it close and inhaled.  A mix of her shampoo and her perfume, combined with sweat and something else.  Something deeper that made him long for more.

More than just an already fading scent on a pillow.

He wanted her warmth, her hands grasping for his, her kisses and her breath ghosting over his face. He wanted her voice, hoarse and throaty, caressing the syllables of his name. He wanted more time with her.

He cleared his throat and glanced at the clock. Four in the morning.  She hadn’t even the manners to allow him to feed her before she left. She’d stolen that from him.  Along with something else.

Something that again, he didn’t want to analyze.

He released the pillow, tossing it back where he’d gotten it as he rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling.  He knew where she lived.  He could go there and demand to know why she’d gone.

He almost chuckled at the hypothetical reaction he’d receive if he did something like that.

No, those were the actions of a desperate man. A pathetic man.

But wasn’t he both of those things?

He knew of course.  He knew.

He rolled swiftly out of bed, striding towards the bedroom door and out to the living area of this flat he’d been afforded so kindly by Tony Stark. It was equipped with many luxuries. A phone charging station was one of those things. He barely used the device, but he knew Darcy never left home without hers.

So he’d split the difference. He  _was_  a desperate and pathetic man, but he wouldn’t invade her privacy. A phone call would provide the answers he desired, and that would be that.

He was about to pluck his phone from the charging dock when he heard a sound coming from the kitchen.

Darcy, wearing his shirt and very little else, sauntered into the room carrying a sandwich on a plate in one hand and a soda in the other.

She squeaked when she saw him, jumping and nearly upending the plate onto the floor.  "Dude… DUDE, what the–“

"I…” he felt his face reddening beyond his control.  He had no explanation for why he was here. “I… am… ”

“Were you calling me?” she asked, gesturing towards the phone in his hand with her soda.  She took a loud slurp from the can, awaiting his response.

“I was…” He trailed off. “I thought…”

“You thought I left,” she finished for him, sitting herself very gracelessly on one end of his sofa. “Sorry, I guess I shoulda told you I was hungry. You just looked so cute and cuddly all asleep and stuff… didn’t want to wake you.”  She balanced the plate on the arm of the sofa and patted the seat next to her.  "You wanna share?“ she nodded towards the sandwich.

"No,” he said, crossing over to sit beside her nonetheless. He pulled her feet into his lap as she ate.  "I would have gotten something for you… if you’d asked.“

"I know.  But like I said. You were snoozing. I’m capable.”

“I’m aware of that…” he said, chuckling softly, rubbing his thumb over the arch of her foot.  "I didn’t expect to become so attached, Darcy Lewis.“

She paused in mid-bite, placing the corner of the sandwich she hadn’t yet eaten on the plate, wiping her hands on his shirt before reaching for his hand.  "Full disclosure, I didn’t expect you to either.”  She grinned widely and reached for the sandwich, holding it out to him as an offering.

The corner of his mouth twitched upward into a smirk.  He leaned forward and took a bite.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
